


Eavesdropping

by farfarawaygirl



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Eavesdropping, F/M, Sudden realization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:15:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23233846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/farfarawaygirl/pseuds/farfarawaygirl
Summary: Matt’s head snapped up. He’d been quietly drinking his beer, waiting solo at the table while Severide flirted with Kidd at the bar. The sound of Gallo and Ritter talking behind him was just a pleasant, familiar hum of noise. Until they mentioned Sylvie.
Relationships: Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Comments: 20
Kudos: 203





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I can’t handle anything but them ending up together.

“Did Sylvie say yes to the date with the realtor?”

Matt’s head snapped up. He’d been quietly drinking his beer, waiting solo at the table while Severide flirted with Kidd at the bar. The sound of Gallo and Ritter talking behind him was just a pleasant, familiar hum of noise. Until they mentioned Sylvie. 

Until they mentioned Sylvie and some realtor?

What was she doing with a realtor? 

Gallo let out a laugh. Matt watched him from the corner of his eye, Gallo was shaking his head at Ritter. 

“I don’t know why you’d ask. She never says yes to dates. Not with the realtor, not with that investment banker that was here two weeks ago. Never.”

Investment banker?

Matt felt a tiny bubble of morbid curiosity grow in his belly. Right behind his belly button. Unsettling and unwelcome. 

Ritter was rolling his eyes, “that investment banker was named Chad. It’s never would have worked.”

“Was it some great love with her and the chaplain?”

Matt really should stop listening. Better still he should turn around and tell them off for gossiping like that. 

“That wasn’t the vibe I got.” Ritter offers. “I actually thought the Captain had a thing for her. One time I think I scared him off from asking her out.”

Sucking in air, Matt nearly choked. He should really turn around and tell them off now, except that he didn’t. He become singularly focused on not moving so they kept talking. 

“It was single one minute, then engaged, then she left, then she was back.” Matt strikes to hear him over a patron at the bar, Ritter was too damn soft spoken. “I dunno, I guess Casey wasn’t interested.”

All this talking had stirred up the memory of Casey standing at the back of the ambo chickening out in asking Sylvie to the Charity Gala. Instead days later she’s been engaged, and he had skipped the Gala entirely. He’d meant to ask her, just hadn’t done it. 

“She’s kinda hot.” 

Seriously, Matt needed to turn around and shut this down. 

“She’s super hot.” Ritter agreed. “That’s why the realtor asked her out.”

Objectively Sylvie was attractive, Matt thought. She had those expressive blue eyes, and that cute little mole. She was also smart, and focussed and quick on her feet. Matt liked spending time with her. She was the person he most wanted to spend time with. She shouldn’t be dating other people, she should be dating him. 

Oh. 

Okay, so he was just realizing that he liked her. 

Like some idiot middle schooler who got called out for hair pulling. How embarrassing. 

“Casey!” Someone calling his name jolted him from his reverie. Matt blinked, looking up for the source. “You heard from Brett? Is she stopping by?” Kidd was looking at him, hand on hip and eyes expectant. 

“What?”

Stella rolled her eyes. Turning sideways she called out to Cruz, at the opposite end of the bar, “where’s Brett?”

“She has a date!” Cruz turned back to Mouch, hands in the air, telling a story. 

A date? Sylvie had a date? Matt felt sick. 

“Maybe she did say yes to the realtor?” Matt heard Gallo say to Ritter. He needed this dude’s name, just so he could check him out. Take a look. Make sure he wasn’t bad news. 

Distractedly he heard the bell over the door, it took Matt a moment to realize who it was. 

“Brett!” He called, waiving her over. Sylvie smiled, that little mole dancing above her lip as she made her way over. She was dressed up, maybe it has been a date. But she was alone. 

“That was a successful dinner!” She declared, taking the stool opposite Matt. 

“So, it was a date?” 

Gallo had leaned half over Casey, talking to Sylvie. 

“What?” 

“With the realtor?”

She flushed. “No.” Her eyes flicked briefly to Matt, then away, landing on the spot over his left shocker. “I was meeting with Chloe. We’ve finalized all the bridesmaid details.”

“But you said yes?” Ritter was now leaning in too, pushing Gallo aside. 

“No.” Honestly, Sylvie was an adorable flustered person. “He’s not what I’m looking for.”

“What do you have against fine, with a capital F?” Ritter questioned, leaning on Casey a little.

Sylvie was truly blushing now, her cheeks and collarbones painted dusty pink under the twinkle lights. 

“I guess I know what I want. And I don’t want to settle.”

“What do you want?” Casey asked, trying to keep his voice light, unbothered. 

Sylvie met his eyes, tipping up one shoulder. 

“I want someone who sees me.” She bit her lip. “I mean, I guess I want someone who takes the time to see the things about me that I take for granted. That listens when I talk. Encourages me.”

“But someone whose also super hot, right?”

Ritter was going to get hit. 

Brett laughed, resting her chin on one hand. “Obviously.”

“Have I introduced you to the Lieutenant from Second Watch at Violet’s house?” Gallo has rounded the table, his forehead wrinkled as he talked. “He’s great. Charming, smart, knows how to swing dance.”

Ritter was chiming in, “and, Mark’s a total hottie.”

“Mark Peters?” Matt interrupted, genuinely baffled. “He’s way to serious for Sylvie. He can’t crack a joke.”

“Are you kidding? She loves the strong, silent, serious types!” Ritter was objecting. 

“You guys!” They all turned, Sylvie was staring at them, “I’m right here.”

Matt felt suddenly exposed. 

Severide places a glass of rosé in front of her. 

“Stella.” He pointed to the bar, sliding into the chair beside her. When he settled he looked over at Casey, Gallo and Ritter were still leaning in. “What’s going on?”

“They’re trying time set me up with Mark Peters.”

Kelly’s eyebrows rose. “He’s way to boring for you.”

Matt clapped a hand on the table in triumph. 

“If you want to date an officer, I’d say you should go out with Captain Hurd, over at 93. He’s more your type.”

“What’s my type?” Sylvie sounded amused. 

“Serious dudes, who can’t figure their feelings out.” Sylvie laughs at that, but Matt felt the burning pressure of the look Kelly sent him. “I’m serious. He’s single, and self sacrificing enough that you’d be into it.”

“Has he dated anyone I know?” There was dry, archness to the way Sylvie said it, a caught out humour in her tone, that piqued Matt’s interest. 

“I’ll give him your number.”

Sipping her wine, Sylvie shook her head. “Don’t.” She turned to Ritter and Gallo, jabbing a finger their way, “you two biddies either.” Meekly they turned away, but Matt was willing to bet they were scheming something up. Tucking her hair behind her ear, Sylvie turned to Severide, telling him something about Cruz’s upcoming wedding. 

Matt listened to them talk, watching the way Sylvie’s fingers played with the stem of her wine glass, wondering what he was going to do about how he felt for her. 

“Okay, I’m heading home.” Sylvie reaches for her jacket, phone in hand, “I’m going to Uber it, see you tomorrow!”

“Wait!” Matt called, Sylvie glanced up from her screen, “I’m leaving too. I’ll drop you off.”

“That’s fine, really.”

Matt drops some cash in the bar, pulling on his own jacket. “I’ll take you. I’m done for the night.” Under her questioning state, he replies. “Really.”

Sylvie pushes the door open, her pale hair a halo around her head in the gathering dusk.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

Sleep had been evasive, so after tossing and turning for close to an hour, Matt had given up the ghost and wandered into the kitchen common room area. Sylvie was seated, bent over the table, a map and several sheets of paper in front of her. She was cross checking her list, and marking spots in the map. 

“What are you doing?”

“I’ve got six appointments tomorrow. I want to be prepared.”

“You have six appointments?”

Self conscious, Sylvie capped her marker and leaned back in her chair. “Fine, Julie has six appointments, I’m just along for the ride.”

“With the hunky realtor?”

She groaned, hands covering her face. “I’m going to kill Ritter and Gallo.”

Matt took a seat, leaned on his hands, and just watched her. 

“I’ve been teased mercilessly, and I didn’t even go on a date.” 

“Why didn’t you?”

As soon as he says it, Matt’s worried she’ll say she’s hung up on Sheffield. He wasn’t aware that he should be worried about that, but now he’s certain it’s because of that. 

“I have things I need to figure out.” Sylvie’s half smile is slow, but builds as she regards him. “Matt, you have pen on your face.”

Casey gets up and peers at his reflection in the glass windows, he must have tried to sleep with a pen behind his ear. He’s got blue ink spreading from his cheek to his neck. 

“It kind of looks like Florida.” Sylvie offers, coming to stand beside him. Matt is instantly aware of how close she is. This really is like a middle school crush. “I’ve got stuff in the Ambo that will help with that.”

Matt follows behind her as she walks, consciously reminding himself not to check her out, seriously, he’s turned into a thirteen year old. He listens as she talks. Neighbourhoods and School Districts, how close it is the the park. He’s hypnotized by her voice. 

“It’s just seems important, you know?”

Matt nods. 

“You didn’t hear a word I said.”

“I was wondering,” Matt clears his throat, she’s standing very close to him, holding his jaw as she wipes at the ink on his face, “if you needed me to tag along. You know, when you’re house hunting. Measure things. Check the structure.”

Sylvie has the brightest smile on her face. 

“That would be nice. We’re meeting Nick at 3, if you can swing it.”

He’ll have to rework his day, but he can swing it. 

“I’d like to help.”

Sylvie is preoccupied with the ink, not watching his face, so Matt takes the chance to look at her. She’s not the same girl who showed up five years ago. There are the superficial changes, her hair is shorter and blonder, her eyebrows more defined. Sometimes when she makes a face Matt can see the ways she matured. He likes it. The depth it’s given her features. 

She changed in other ways, the realities of a first responders life shaping her heart, and changing the way she interacts with people. 

“Do you remember when you warned me about dating Joe?” Sylvie’s voice is low, just loud enough for the two of them. “Long before we actually dated, but you thought there was something going on.”

He snorts.

“Pilates.”

“Zumba,” Sylvie corrects, laughing a little. “I was just thinking about that the other day.”

“That seems like a lifetime ago.” Matt honestly feels like all that could have happened to an other person. 

“Eons.” Sylvie agrees, finishing with the wipe that removed the ink. She balls it up, heads for the garbage by the fridge. Over the last few shifts Matt’s noticed a underlying sadness in her features. Something heartsick behind her blue eyes. 

“Let’s take a look at that map of yours. Scout out our favourites.”

That seems to cheer her up. 

“You look at the specs, I’ll make us some hot chocolate.”

When they’re back at the table, Matt does review the listings she chosen. They’re all houses he likes. Detached, older, ready for a remodel, or already updated. Character in the lines of the homes, beauty in the details. 

“That’s my favourite.” He points to a blue three story with craftsmen details, it’s only twenty years old, but was clearly cared for. Sylvie slides him a mug, there are three marshmallows floating on the top. 

“That’s my first pick too! Did you see the window seat upstairs?” Excitedly, she slides her iPad over to him, the listing favourited. Matt listens while she tells him about the claw foot bathtub and the walk in closets. They talk long after the drinks are gone, it’s nearly daybreak, and she yawns as she explains. 

“You gonna try to sleep?”

“Can’t.” Sylvie replies, shaking her head. “I’m still all riled up from that call earlier. No point in trying to sleep if it’ll just give me nightmares.”

“Wanna talk through it?”

“I’d rather look at houses, if it’s all the same.”

Matt feels unsettled, “you know you can call me, anytime.”

Sylvie nods. She’s resting her chin in her hand, elbow in the table. “I don’t want to add to your plate. I know I’ve been doing that lately, and I know this past week has been hard for you.”

“You wouldn’t be adding to my plate. Honestly, I’m your guy, if you need to talk.”

He can’t say why, but he thinks he’s said the wrong thing. Her face flattens a bit, and she pulls away from the table a little, hand going to her wristwatch. “If I need to talk. I’ll give you a call.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop a line!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not feeling Julie

“Sorry, I’m late!” Casey calls, taking the stairs two at a time, so he can get up the porch faster. He’d been about to leave a job site, when he’d noticed a little leak under the sink. It had taken him almost forty minutes to square things up. Which had meant he’d missed his window to go home and shower. So, here he was, ten minutes late, still in his work boots and with just a little sawdust on him. 

Sylvie reaches out, her hand brushing off the sawdust, “you’re fine. Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, just a leak.” He smiles at Sylvie, before turning to the realtor, “Hello. I’m Matt Casey.”

“Nicolas Winter.”

Matt shakes his hand, looking around he asks, “where’s Julie?”

“She had to cancel,” Nicolas says, squinting in the sunlight at Sylvie, “but I suggested we still go ahead.”

Sylvie is faintly pink in the afternoon light, smiling awkwardly before she holds up a clip board. “You’ve got the key?” She points to Nicolas, then turns to Casey, “and you’ve got a measuring tape?”

They enter the house. It’s not spectacular. It’s dirtier than the pictures lead them to believe, and Matt takes the time to point out to Sylvie several obvious building flaws. The next three house are much to same, too small, too dated, too much work needed. Matt can sense that little underlying note of sadness that Sylvie has been living with lately start to grow. 

“Maybe we should just cancel the other listings.” Sylvie’s voice is soft, Casey watches her play with her wrist, that old familiar, nervous tick. Right before he disagrees, Nick speaks up. 

“We could swing down by the lake and grab coffee instead.”

Matt gets the feeling as though he was not included in that invitation. “Let’s go see the blue house at least. That was our favourite.” Sylvie smile is smaller and tighter than normal. Strained. “Come on,” Matt steps closer, bumping her shoulder with his. “I’ll let you use my tape measure.”

“Fine.” Sylvie lets him lead her down the steps of the current listing, “but I am absolutely using that tape measure.”

“We’ll follow you,” Matt calls out, waiving to Nicolas, he feels a tiny stab of petty delight wash over him. Nick had picked up Sylvie, and driven her to each house. This feels like a win. 

Pulling out into traffic, Casey asks, “are you okay?”

“Me? I’m fine.”

“Sylvie. Talk to me.” 

Matt’s not altogether certain when that became their thing, but he knows they’ve said it to each other more and more over the last year. It usually makes them be honest. The wording works. 

“I feel unsettled.” Matt keeps an eye or her while he follows Nicolas. “There are all these big changes happening for the people in my life, Joe’s getting married, Julie’s having a baby, even Hailey’s talked about getting a dog. I just feel like everyone else is moving forward and I’m stuck.”

Sylvie tucks her hair behind her ears. “It’s stupid. But I’m more and more aware of the things that I want, but don’t have.”

“It’s not stupid.”

Matt finds a parking spot, puts the car into park, and sit there a moment the car still running. 

“I know exactly what you mean.” Sylvie’s just looking out the window, hands tightly clasped in her lap. “Have I ever told you about Hallie?”

“You we’re engaged to her, right?”

“Yeah. And no. We kept on breaking up because we wanted different things.” Matt watches Nicolas on the stoop, fiddling with the lock box. “I really wanted kids. And she didn’t.” Sylvie’s nodding. “Now it’s been eight years, and I still don’t have the things I ended our relationship over back then.”

He takes a deep breath, “so it’s not stupid. Even when you know what you want, it doesn’t mean it happens right away. Tell you what, let’s look at this house and then ditch the realtor and get bad Chinese food and watch a movie of your choosing.”

“Casey.” Sylvie’s voice is flat. He bumps her shoulder again. “I really want shrimp fried rice.”

“Done.”

Nicolas is walking over, so they get out of the truck, and this place feels different immediately. The front yard is small, but neat, a row of flower boxes on either side of the pathway to the steps. Care is evident in the way the house was clean even from the outside. Washed windows, swept patio, hedged lawn. Matt knows he’s a goner when he sees the front door. 

“Is that the original door?”

Nicolas answers, but Matt’s too busy taking it all in. It’s purple hart, there is inlaid stained glass in the door. He loves it. 

The love continues as they explore the house, it’s old, but well maintained. Sylvie meets his eyes as she goes up the stairs, and he sees the same sense of wonder in them as he feels. How can this be an option after the last few houses they saw? Casey has a sudden vision of coming home to Sylvie in this house. 

Which is crazy. Because they’re house hunting for her biological mother, not either of them. 

“Matt!” Sylvie’s startled shout from upstairs makes both Nicolas and Matt take off up the stairs. They find her standing in the walk in closet off the master bedroom. It’s empty, except for her, she has her arms stretched out and there is still distance on either side. 

“Measure with me!” She demands, shuffling down so one hand lands on the wall, Casey moves in, spreading out his own arms so he’s touching the opposite wall. Their fingers touch. 

Matt feels the pulse of electricity glide up his arm and settle deep in his chest. 

“It’s exactly one Matt and one Sylvie long.” 

She’s laughing now, her face bright, that undercurrent of sadness evaporated. Matt wants to bottle that moment. 

“Exactly.”

Stepping closer, Matt uses their touching fingers to pull her closer, looping an easy arm around her shoulders.

“I love this closet.” Sylvie sighs. “Look at the space!”

Her warmth has returned. She talks through up grade ideas and features she likes. They move from room to room, Matt watches her fingers trail over the windowsill in the spare room, his heart beating in double time. When Sylvie steps out to look at the backyard, Matt turns to Nicolas. 

“I want to put in an offer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts about this weeks episode?

**Author's Note:**

> Drop a line!


End file.
